voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Voldranian Timeline
The Voldranian Timeline is a historical reference that begins with the arrival in Voldrania. In order to celebrate their escape from the Old World and the formation of a new society a new calendar was formed, leading to the Voldranian Timeline starting at "Year 1". Years before the Voldranian exodus are marked as "BE", or Before Exodus, while years following their arrival in Voldrania are marked "AE", After Exodus. There is little difference between the Voldranian Timeline and the Tavrosian Timeline other than year numbers. Both utilize the same dating system, names, numbers, etc.. It's formation was largely ceremonial in order to differentiate Voldrania from the Old World. The timeline itself only covers major events in the history of the Voldranians. While it has become relevent in New Voldrania since the Voldranians settled there, it does not cover any events which occurred in New Voldrania before they arrived. It similarly does not cover any events which may occur in the ruins of Voldrania following the second Voldranian Exodus. Contents Pre Voldrania • Voldrania • New Voldrania 01 02 03 04 05 06 07 08 09 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59 60 61 62 63 64 65 66 67 68 69 70 71 72 73 74 75 76 77 78 79 80 81 82 83 84 85 86 87 88 89 90 91 92 93 94 95 96 Pre Voldrania (Before Exodus) 1 BE *The Voldranian Exodus begins, led by Adam Akarvon. In Voldrania (After Exodus) 1 AE *The settlers arrive in Voldrania and begin implementing a new government drafted on the voyage. They name their new nation "Akarv". *The Lirun arrive in Voldrania with their mysterious mystic airships. *Adam Akarvon is elected the nations first leader. 2 AE *The settlers begin moving away from the main camp and settle around the southern coast of Primaria. 3 AE *N/A 4 AE *The first formal organized Presidential election occurs in Akarv. *John Ghern disappears after a failed political campaign. 5 AE *Adam Pyro wins the Presidential election. *John Ghern and his allies begin terrorist attacks on Akarv in order to force Akarvon into taking on a more totalitarian role. 6 AE *The Akarvian militia is formed to deal with the "Ghern Crisis". 7 AE *N/A 8 AE *Inland settlements organize and form a new government around their nation "Equis". *John Ghern and his closest allies are captured, ending the "Ghern Crisis". *Akarvon decides to banish Ghern and his allies rather than execute them, and they leave Primaria. 9 AE *Christian Zen becomes the President of Akarv. *The Akarvian Militia is legitimized, making it the first formal military of Voldrania. *Adam Akarvon dies in a construction accident. 10 AE *N/A 11 AE *Ghern and his followers arrive in a new land and begin a new settlement. John Ghern is declared King. 12 AE *The Akarvian Senate is implemented, solidifying it's political structure. 13 AE *N/A 14 AE *Settlements along the western shore of Primaria organize and form a new government, leading to the formation of Yoren. *Construction of an international railway begins. 15 AE *N/A 16 AE *N/A 17 AE *Niles Karav becomes the President of Akarv. 18 AE *N/A 19 AE *The international railway is completed, allowing for the easier movement of materials necessary to expand. *Colonization of a new continent west of Yoren begins. 20 AE *John Ghern dies suddenly after becoming aware of the colony, located near his peoples settlement. *Thomas Hugafia becomes King of Hera, the settlement founded by Ghern. 21 AE *N/A 22 AE *N/A 23 AE *The colony west of Yoren forms a new government under the name "Tripoly". 24 AE *N/A 25 AE *Mason Trah becomes the President of Akarv. *The Heran-Tripolian War begins. *Akarv, Equis, and Yoren invent the first human Airship. 26 AE *James Navor dies mysteriously after establishing a new colony in the northern islands. Many suspect fowl play. 27 AE *Hera nears victory in the Heran-Tripolian War. *Akarv and Yoren join the Heran-Tripolian War in favor of Tripoly, armed for the first time with airships. 28 AE *Thomas Hugafia is killed in battle, leading to the end of the Heran-Tripolian War. *Kathleen Ghern is instated as the Heran leader by occupational forces. 29 AE *Hera is recognized as a sovereign state despite its violent history. *A government is formally established in James Navor's colony Fallnavor, and his daughter Samantha Navor becomes Queen. 30 AE *Lysander Cavis is murdered in the Cannibal Islands. 31 AE *The population of the Cannibal Islands comes together in "The Liberation" to protest Fallnavorian rule. 32 AE *The Cannibal Islands are allowed to secede by Fallnavor, and form a new government under the name "Scavoran" in honor the Scavor Cavis. *Scavor Cavis becomes the leader of Scavoran. *Fort High: International Airbase is opened to the public, managed by entrepreneur Tim Bulls. 33 AE *Gordon Hull becomes the President of Akarv. 34 AE *Akarv establishes the Tedre colony west of Hera. 35 AE *A new government is formed on an unclaimed island off the coast of Fallnavor under the name "Fhia". *Tim Bulls is elected President of Fhia. 36 AE *An earthquake opens an enormous fissure under the Heran capital city Ghernia. 37 AE *N/A 38 AE *N/A 39 AE *Akarv attempts to colonize a large, cold, southern continent through Errick Ohn. All contact is quickly lost. *Hera converts from a totalitarian government to a democratic one. *Kathleen Ghern is elected to remain the leader of Hera. 40 AE *The International Council of Voldrania is formed. It defines the borders of its eight member nations. 41 AE *Alan Fruith becomes the President of Akarv. *Tim Bulls is assassinated in Fhia during a coup that leaves Gary Wig in power. *Alan Fruith declares war on Fhia in retaliation for the coup. 42 AE *The Akarv-Fhia War formally begins when Akarvian troops invade Fhia. 43 AE *Akarv nears victory in the Akarv-Fhia War. *Fallnavor and Scavoran ally themselves with Fhia and push Akarv out of the region. 44 AE *Akarv is fully pushed out of Fhia, ending the Akarv-Fhia War. *Alan Fruith is impeached and removed from office by Akarv's Senate for his role in the war. *Neil Jons becomes the President of Akarv. *Settlers form a new colony in the islands north of Equis. 45 AE *Scavor Cavis is murdered. *Gordun becomes the leader of Scavoran. 46 AE *David Kah becomes the President of Equis. 47 AE *Amelia Zen becomes the President of Hera. 48 AE *The first Void Rift is discovered. 49 AE *Jeffery Michaels becomes the President of Akarv. *James Jaykay becomes the King of Fallnavor. *Fallnavor begins a rapid colonization effort near Akarv's Tedre and Murena colonies. 50 AE *Contact is reestablished with Errick Ohn's team, who formed a new settlement under the name "Eirros". 51 AE *N/A 52 AE *Evidence of a Nether conspiracy is discovered. Alan Fruith is proven to have been a part of it even as President. *The first signs of the Void Devourer's involvement with the Nether conspiracy begin to surface. 53 AE *Adam Pyro becomes the President of Akarv. *Adam Pyro stands up to Fallnavor's aggressive expansion, beginning the Near War. 54 AE *Charles Kah becomes the President of Equis. *Equis declares neutrality in the brewing tensions between Akarv and Fallnavor, weakening Akarv's stance. *A coup in Tripoly secretly sponsored by Fallnavor leaves Zade Zen as the nations King. *The Eirros settlement is recognized as a sovereign nation and is invited to join the Council. 55 AE *The island settlement north of Equis forms a new government under the name "Mynyyd". *Mynyyd petitions for and receives admittance into the Council. *Void Rifts are discovered all around Voldrania, the public begins to learn about the Nether Conspiracy. 56 AE *Lysander Cavis II becomes the leader of Scavoran. *Fallnavor's plot to remove Akarv from the Council is revealed by its ally Yoren, prompting a confrontation from Akarv. *James Navor II stages a coup in Fallnavor that leaves him as the nations leader. *The Near War ends. 57 AE *Yenklet Lupice becomes the steward of Hera. *Tripoly allies itself with disgruntled Akarvian colony Tedre to declare war on Akarv. The Ghernian War begins. *Fallnavor and Scavoran join the Ghernian War in favor of Akarv. 58 AE *Scavoran exits the Ghernian War which forces Akarv and Fallnavor to end their advance on Tedre. *An international expeditionary team discovers Netheric ruins in Eirros. An Heran envoy is killed by a possessed Equivian. *Undek Mag becomes the leader of Hera. *Undek Mag declares war on Equis. Equis and its allies prepare to preemptively end Heran aggression. *Yenklet Lupice is killed in an attempted coup against Undek Mag. *Heran warlord Inker Poker kills Undek Mag shortly after Lupice's death. *Inker Poker becomes the leader of Hera. *Tripolian/Tedren forces invade Fallnavor. 59 AE *Zade Zen and Cali Pox II are killed in Fallnavor. *Hera's "Operation Vagrant" leaves them in control of the Tripolian capital. *The Ghernian War ends. *Zarkan Zen becomes the King of Tripoly. *Akarv reluctantly allows Tedre independence in the peace talks. Tedre joins the Council. *The Jaden are formed by Zarkan Zen in Tripoly. *Fallnavor and Scavoran nearly go to war over an argument about exiles from Mynyyd gaining shelter in the former. 60 AE *Most of Hera suddenly and quietly evacuates Voldrania. *The Void Devourer and its Nether conspirators attack, causing mass destruction. *The "Fall of Voldrania" occurs, the existing nations retreat in what is known as the "Second Voldranian Exodus". *Much of Fallnavor is swallowed by the ocean, sparing only a few of its people. *The Inversion closes the void rifts in Voldrania, but not before it is destroyed. In New Voldrania (After Exodus) 61 AE *The Voldranians arrive in New Voldrania. *Akarv, Equis, and Scavoran reform their previous governments. Tripoly becomes Jados, while Tedre and Murena merge to become Baratan. *Graz Eldar becomes the President of Akarv. *The Council is reestablished in New Voldrania. *Diplomatic ties are formed with some of the regions preexisting nations: Krolesk, Ralkeis, Aea, and the Hisuuani Caliphate. 62 AE *Varrenholm is formed and recognized by the new Council. *The tribes of Llysia organize into the nations of Llysos and Altenahnenwalde *The Western Accord is formed. *Krolesk erupts into a civil war. *Scavoran pushes the Dauans out of their main island. 63 AE *The Lirun are formally recognized by the Council. *The East Voldranian Alliance of Independent Nations(EVAIN) is formed. *The Civil War in Krolesk ends. 64 AE *Skylyn breaks off of Krolesk and receives international recognition as a sovereign nation. 65 AE *Jason Vrock becomes the King of Krolesk. *Rodesk Navor becomes the King of Krolesk shortly after. 66 AE *Krolesk converts from a totalitarian system to a democratic one. *Namess secedes from Akarv and receives Council recognition with the help of the Western Accord. 67 AE *The Royal Legion arrives in New Voldrania. *Radicals from Ivonskye wage a short war against Krolesk which is ended by the Royal Legion. *Varrenholm leaves the Western Accord. *Baratan enters an informal civil war. 68 AE *A coup forces Gary GyravanGary Gyravan to retreat from Ralkeis and leaves John Vyros in power. *The Lirun speaker Ian Anabal is murdered by Lao who flees with Gyravan. 69 AE *Sarah Nass becomes the President of Akarv. *International exploration of the Trikash ruins in the Midlands begins. *A team of Voldranians returns to Voldrania to survey the damage. They discover Adam Akarvon's private library. *Scavoran loses ground to the hostile Dauan tribes. 70 AE *The Monitor first reveals himself to New Voldrania. *The Serpent's Summit is held. 71 AE *Ralkeis joins the Western Accord. *The Cult of Inversion and its ties with Adam Akarvon, among others, is revealed to New Voldrania by the Monitor. 72 AE *The Scauv-Dauan War begins when Scavoran attempts to take back lost land. 73 AE *Oliver Herwall becomes the President of Akarv. *Teas receives Council recognition and gains independence from Akarv. They lay claim to a large plot of land in northern Maloca. *Zaescaes receives Council recognition. *Scavoran retires from the Western Accord, which failed to assist them in the Scauv-Dauan War. 74 AE *The Nether War begins. *The Eye of Asga is opened in Scavoran, forcing an alliance between Scavoran and the non-Netheran Dauans. 75 AE *Lao and the Mercenary hold up an Akarvian hospital, but are taken prisoner soon after. *The ANRT alliance is founded by Akarvian General Dakota Peerk. 76 AE *The Eye of Asga is closed and the Scauv-Dauan War ends. *The ANRT alliance attacks the Void Devourers forces, its strike team fights and defeats the Devourer itself. *The Nether War ends. *Llysovians bomb Alred City. 77 AE *The Akarv-Alten War is fought, with Akarv coming out on top. *Akarv begins its occupation of Altenahnenwalde. *Ivonskye gains Council recognition and independence from Krolesk. *John Vyros is elected President in Ralkeis' first democratic election. 78 AE *After years of inactivity the Western Accord is officially disbanded. 79 AE *N/A 80 AE *N/A 81 AE *Herman Stalke becomes the President of Akarv. *Reginald Seigfried becomes the King of Varrenholm. 82 AE *N/A 83 AE *Varrenholm founds The Accord. *Krolesk and Teas fight a short war which the latter wins. 84 AE *Salarin Halfsvald becomes the Emperor of Zaescaes. 85 AE *Abigail Kosch becomes the President of Akarv. *Varrenholm joins EVAIN. 86 AE *N/A 87 AE *A Krolesk'Kan Civil War is quelled by the Royal Legion. 88 AE *N/A 89 AE *The Northern Empire of Scythia is formed. *Akarv completes the ANWS Akarvon, one of the largest warships in the world. 90 AE *The Northern Empire of Scythia disbands shortly after its formation. 91 AE *N/A 92 AE *EVAIN is disbanded. 93 AE *Victoria Khan becomes the President of Akarv. *Vala Khan enters a coma, and Valeria Khan becomes Namess' new Queen. *The Mercenary is released from prison in Akarv. *Lao is handed over to the Lirun in exchange for assistance with the hunt for Gyravan. *Akarv ends its occupation of Altenahnenwalde. 94 AE *The Monitor Invasion occurs over the course of three weeks before being ended by vigilantes from several nations. *A coup led by James Jaykay occurs in the Navirian Islands, leaving him in power. *The short-lived Great Navirian War occurs and is ended by an Akarvian peace summit. *The island Skal is nearly destroyed by a burning sky. 95 AE *Ostavius Dravicus is killed in Krolesk by Sphree. *The Monitor's Archives are discovered. *Calatan Morentius is killed after attacking Varrenholm and Zaescaes. *Tethris reappears in the Overworld and is imprisoned. *Flavious Seigfried becomes the King of Varrenholm. 96 AE * __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:New Voldrania Category:Voldrania Category:History